


Once A Copper, Always A Copper

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in old age, Sam and Gene never stop being coppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Copper, Always A Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #127](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2086731.html?thread=25526859#t25526859). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Contrary to Sam’s expectations, Gene ends up spending far too much time on the Internet.

“Not chatting to anyone you shouldn’t, are you, Guv?” He teases, even as he loops his arms around Gene’s neck and bends down to kiss the top of his greying head.

“If you must know, this bloke’s giving me leads on the case.”

“You’re not still on about that, are you? They had to forcibly remove you from the premises twice. We’re _retired_ police officers, remember?”

Gene purses his lips. “You still call me Guv.”

Sam shrugs. “Force of habit.”

“Well, it’s the same here.”


End file.
